


Fortune Cookie Love Notes

by Tsukino_Akume



Series: Fractured Fates [2]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D., Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/pseuds/Tsukino_Akume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhane loves fortune cookies. Sky does, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Cookie Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fractured Fates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362190) by [Tsukino_Akume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/pseuds/Tsukino_Akume). 



> **Warnings/:** Ubber fluff  
>  **Disclaimer/:** I don't own Power Rangers, or I'd be duking it with the other writers to decide who Sky was going to end up with in S.P.D. And then probably writing fanfic about the pairings he didn't get. ... Which I do anyway. Hmm.  
>  **Author's notes/:** Written for purplestripe66, after her response to the pairings meme gave me a bunny that turned out to be more than a ficlet. It's sort of rushed, but I like it. ^_^
> 
> All fortunes used were snagged from here: http://cbio.mskcc.org/~bader/fortunes/fortunes.html

Zhane, as a general rule, did not eat fortune cookies. He didn't eat most food that could be found on Earth, insisting that it tasted funny. Sky was inclined to believe that his Promised was just picky.

Especially when he started finding tiny scraps of paper everywhere. 

_The road to knowledge begins with the turn of a page._  
 _Lucky numbers 12, 31, 33, 34, 38, 44_

_You have a yearning for perfection._  
 _Lucky numbers 4, 9, 14, 22, 33, 46_

Sky glared down at his copy of the S.P.D. Handbook, the two fortunes taped to the cover side by side. Somehow, he knew at least one of them was intended to be sarcastic. "Very funny, Zhane," he muttered, peeling them away carefully and picking up his handbook. 

_There is a true and sincere friendship between you both._  
 _Lucky numbers 8, 12, 15, 43, 56, 97_

"Sky?" Jack held up a tiny slip of paper taped to his mopher, looking confused. "What is this?" 

Sky glanced up and sighed irritably, reaching for it. "Sorry. Zhane must have taped it there when I wasn't looking." 

Jack gave him an odd look, but shrugged, chuckling. "He is sneaky like that. Hey, thanks for keeping it safe for me." 

Sky looked at him for a moment, the fortune crumpled in his hand. Slowly, he smiled. "Good to have you back," he returned. 

And he meant it. 

_Share your energy with those who are in the same boat._  
 _Lucky numbers 2, 9, 27, 51, 62, 86_

Sky reached for the shampoo with a contented sigh. It had been a long, grueling workout, trying to whip B Squad back into shape in the months since Grumm's defeat, but it was worth it. His squadmates may not appreciate how hard he drove them right now, but they would. Their hard work would pay off. 

Something crinkled under his fingers. 

He looked down and sighed. "Zhane," he grumbled, removing the fortune and tossing it onto his pile of clothes on the bench outside the shower stall. He went back to washing the mud from his hair. 

_You can depend on the trust of the collective._  
 _Lucky numbers 2, 3, 29, 39, 40, 21_

"I'll miss you," Sky admitted reluctantly, staring at his Promised. 

Zhane quirked a smile. "No, you won't. You're finally getting a break from me," he teased. 

Sky moved to protest and found Zhane's lips on his. :: _You'll be fine, Sky,_ :: Zhane's voice echoed through his mind. :: _Diplomacy is one thing we know you're good at._ :: 

:: _I am?_ :: he retorted. 

:: _Well, better you than Jack._ :: 

:: _Point,_ :: he conceeded reluctantly, resisting the urge to pull Zhane in for another kiss when they finally came up for air. 

"Wish me luck?" he murmured, resting his forehead against Zhane's. 

Zhane's smile was blinding. "You don't need it." 

Later on the shuttle, he found the fortune Zhane had slipped into his pocket and read it silently, closing his eyes with a smile. 

_You display the wonderful traits of charm and courtesy._  
 _Lucky numbers 5, 6, 10, 46, 48, 57_

Sky threw his S.P.D. jacket at his bed, seething. Two hours of butt-kissing and playing to the demands of S.P.D. Command. You'd think after you saved Earth and, oh, I don't know, _half the galaxy_ , Command would be a little more polite to S.P.D. Earth. Grateful, even. Some sort of appreciation would be nice. 

Thank god they'd all decided to send him in Jack's place after all. If Jack was here, S.P.D. Earth would already be at war with the rest of Space Patrol Delta. Which, while tempting, taking down all of S.P.D. would mean they'd have to eventually put it back together. 

He paused as he noticed something white out of the corner of his eye, sticking out of his jacket pocket. He knew what it was even before he reached for it, but he found himself pulling it out anyway. He laughed despite himself when he read it, absently tucking the slip of paper into another pocket. He wondered how'd missed that one the first time as he turned to the comm to call home. 

_Your are surrounded by fortune hunters._  
 _Lucky numbers 13, 15, 19, 23, 27, 31_

Sky groaned as he saw the fortune sitting on the coffee table of the common room. 

"Sky?" Jack peeked through the door at him, looking deceptively innocent. 

Sky leveled him with a glare. "How much money do you need?" 

_Behind an able man, there are always other able men._  
 _Lucky numbers 4, 9, 14, 22, 33, 46_

He frowned down at the tiny slip of paper, resting innocently in the middle of his bed. What was * **that** * supposed to mean? And why was it surrounded by smiley faces? 

Arms slipped around him from behind, warm breath against his cheek as teeth nibbled gently on his ear. 

Oh. 

_You are more likely to give than give in._  
 _Lucky numbers 9, 13, 14, 73, 77, 91_

Sky scowled down at the fortune waiting on his nightstand. The words 'give than' had been crossed out with a black pen, barely legible now. "Yeah, right," he muttered darkly. "Nice try." 

Bridge glanced up from his book, blinking. "Are you and Zhane still fighting, Sky?" he asked in concern. 

Sky stuffed the fortune into his pocket. "Looks like we're gonna be fighting for a lot longer," he growled. 

_Try to value useful qualities in one who loves you._  
 _Lucky numbers 1, 19, 27, 45, 56, 57_

"Useful?" Sky asked aloud, glaring down at his newest fortune. "What useful qualities?" 

Zhane was loud, independent, constantly laughed at him, went out of his way to annoy him, brooded too much, and ganged up against him with their squadmates whenever it was least convenient. He whined and demanded attention when he was sick - and it * **had** * to be Sky's attention, no matter how busy he was - he fussed over Sky whenever he * **wasn't** * sick, and never listened when Sky told him he wasn't sick. He constantly complained about how one of his teams treated him over the other, but always insisted he was an Astro Ranger * **and** * an S.P.D. Ranger. He constantly fought with Sheep, and kept calling him Demon Cat instead of his name. He stole the fortune cookies whenever they ordered Chinese food and left fortunes lying around for him to find. 

Sky sighed quietly, reaching up to rub his eyes with a hand. He was Zhane. He was annoying, unchangeable, unpredictable, and everything Sky had never wanted in a boyfriend. 

The brush against his mind was gentle, and he wouldn't have even noticed it if he hadn't been ignoring their link for so long. He looked up to find Zhane leaning against the doorway, watching him silently. 

He was perfect. 

Sky sighed, shoved the fortune in his pocket, and went to him. 

_You are going to have some new clothes._  
 _Lucky numbers 1, 3, 7, 13, 22, 35_

Sky frowned down at his newest fortune. Zhane had drawn an arrow between the words 'have' and 'some', pointing to where he'd written 'to get'. "You're going to have to get some new clothes?" he repeated, trying to make sense of it. 

"Uh, Sky?" Zhane sounded sheepish. 

Never a good sign. 

He turned to find Zhane holding out one of his blue T-shirts, looking guilty. "I sorta, borrowed your clothes. And then there was that attack downtown ... remember how I got thrown into the food cart? Um ... we need to go shopping." 

Sky sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

_Good advice will be given to you: do not ignore it._  
 _Lucky numbers 6, 12, 27, 36, 66, 98_

"Hey, Sky!" 

He glanced up from the S.P.D. Handbook, raising his eyebrows. "What is it, Z?" 

Z leaned over the back of the couch opposite him, folding her arms and staring at him. "Zhane likes blueberry," she informed him seriously. "He really, * **really** *, likes blueberry." 

He blinked at her for a moment before frowning down at the fortune he'd found replacing his bookmarker that morning. "Blueberry?" he repeated, sounding skeptical even as he thought. 

Blueberry, huh? He could work with that. 

_You never hesitate to tackle the most difficult problems._  
 _Lucky numbers 11, 12, 25, 34, 91, 92_

_Your talents will be recognized and suitably rewarded._  
 _Lucky numbers 12, 23, 33, 45, 69, 85_

"Syd, Z, I hate to tell you this, but you're going to have to work something out," Sky sighed, resisting the urge to rub his forehead. He was getting a headache. This was * **not** * the sort of thing he needed to be dealing with this early in the day. Or ever, preferably. "Make a schedule or something." 

"Why should I make a schedule to get into my * **own** * room?" Z demanded. "Why can't they just use Jack's room?" 

"Because Jack has to share with Zhane!" Syd snapped back. "And it was my room * **first** *." She stomped her foot for emphasis, glaring at Z furiously. "You can use Charlie's room too, you know." 

"Only when Ran's not in it!" Z returned. 

"The S.P.D. Handbook doesn't allow cadets of the opposite sex to be alone in squad members' rooms," Sky recited with a sigh. 

"Which is so not fair!" Syd burst out. "So if Jack was a girl, this wouldn't even be a problem?" 

"Which means," he cut in loudly, trying desperately not to picture Jack in a skirt, "That in the interest a of mutual agreement of silence, you'd best work it out between you to keep you * **both** * from getting caught. I'm not getting in the middle of this anymore." 

He walked out of B Squad's common room rubbing his head at last with a sigh. He thought absently of the two fortunes Zhane had somehow slipped onto his breakfast tray that morning when he wasn't looking. How did Zhane always know, anyway? 

"Hey." 

He glanced at Zhane when he abruptly appeared at his side. "Hey." 

Zhane reached up to wrap an arm around his waist, leaning in close with a contented smile. Sky wrapped an arm around him automatically. Distantly he noted that he'd gotten entirely too relaxed about the rules according to the S.P.D. Handbook about fraternization between cadets. 

"So," Zhane spoke up suddenly, reaching up to play with the sleeve of Sky's jacket. "Bridge said he and Ran were going out for the day." 

Sky paused, looking at him and raising his eyebrows silently. 

Zhane grinned back. 

_A good time to start something new._  
 _Lucky numbers 10, 15, 21, 29, 55, 72_

_Promotion coming soon._  
 _Lucky numbers 1, 14, 43, 85, 82, 91_

_You should be able to undertake and accomplish anything._  
 _Lucky numbers 4, 6, 39, 43, 74, 92_

"Congratulations, Sky!" 

"Great job, man." 

"You deserve it." 

"It's about time." 

Sky grinned wildly at the praise around him as everyone took their turn patting his arm and offering their best wishes. The party was unexpected, but not unappreciated. In retrospect, he really should have expected it. But it didn't matter, because he was too busy floating on cloud nine. 

Eventually the crowd parted to reveal Zhane waiting for him, champagne flute in each hand and a proud smile on his face. :: _Congratulations, Sky._ :: He tilted his head, and his smile widened. :: _I'm proud of you._ :: 

Sky was really grinning like an idiot now, but he couldn't help the warm glow that spread through him at the words. He accepted one of the glasses, leaning in to kiss his Promised lightly. :: _How did you know?_ :: he asked, thinking of the three fortunes taped to the bedroom door when he'd gone out that morning, barely an hour before Cruger had brought him into his office to inform him that he'd been promoted to S.P.D. Command, and he was promoting Sky to take his place. 

Zhane's answering smile was smug. :: _Wouldn't you like to know?_ :: he countered, wrapping an arm around Sky's neck and pulling him close again. 

_Your secret admirer will soon appear._  
 _Lucky numbers 9, 27, 30, 46 49, 59_

Sky stared at the refridgerator blankly for a moment. At last he raised his eyebrows at the fortune stuck to the front of it, shaking his head. Apparently Zhane had claimed the fortune cookies again ... When was the last time he'd actually gotten to eat one of those, anyway? Years, at least. 

Arms wrapped around him as he opened the door to look for his leftover Chinese food, and he fought a smile. "Secret, huh?" 

He felt Zhane's shrug. "They didn't have 'obsessive stalker'." 

He laughed, abandoning the idea of chow mein for breakfast - a bad habit he'd gotten into a few years back that he blamed Zhane for - and turning to his Promised instead. "Obsessive stalker would have worked," he agreed with a smile, pulling Zhane in closer. He kissed him gently. :: _Good morning._ :: 

:: _More like evening,_ :: Zhane corrected, pulling a face. :: _I got in late._ :: 

He frowned, worried now. "Everything all right? There weren't any problems, were there?" 

Zhane rolled his eyes. "Yes, Commander. We handled everything just fine without you. I'm just tired. Relax." 

Sky shrugged sheepishly. "I worry when I'm not there," he admitted. 

"I wouldn't have guessed," Zhane teased, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. :: _We'd have called if we needed help, you know that. Now. Enough shop talk. I didn't get to see you for a whole two days, and I'm going through withdrawals. I'm thinking we go back to bed and don't get up until they come looking for us._ :: 

Sky smirked, reaching into the fridge to grab one last item. :: _* **Way** * ahead of you,_ :: he informed him, holding up the carton of blueberries.


End file.
